Akimbo
Who is Akimbo Akimbo is a Veteran of VRCHAT. He has been part of many Groups. He is very straight forward, by-the-books, and loyal to those that have his back. He is never too shy of expressing his emotions, but he prides himself of leading by example and being around those that share the same goals. Characters Tapper - Drill Instructor History and Lore Akimbo had a deep history prior to joining the Waifu Groups. He was a member of the Purp Gang. When he first enlisted with the Band of Waifus. A World War 2 American themed Waifu group that were the first ones to splinter off from its sister faction the Imperial Waifu Army, At the beginning he started out as a battalion photographer for the group, and rose through the ranks as a Sergeant Major, than later Secretary of Defense. He was directly in charge of overseeing VRChat events within the Band of Waifus faction. During the founding of the Band of Waifus, it was his belief that the group should remain vigilant, and strictly military during times when COs called for it. But due to the differences in idealogy and a multitude of other variables, Band of Waifus collapsed on May 21st, 2018. Akimbo had left prior, but was never heard from again. One week later, the Global Waifu Security was formed from remnants members of the Band of Waifus. Ann Hiro, former Ambassador and Head of Diplomatic Relations was now head of the new found group. Saint James, formerly the commanding officer of the 3rd Konigstigers was made Vice President. It was not until 2 months later that Akimbo would soon make his return to VRChat after Holly had encountered him in Sarma's Airfield in the 8th of August 2018. He later reunite with former members of the BoW, now known as the GWS in hopes to turn the group around. The main focus of Global Waifus was peace and prosperity among those that sought asylum. The base of operations which GWS held would also be a demilitarized zone for neutrality. Eventually Global Waifus would focus its activities outside of VRChat, and the group became self-sustaining. Originally Akimbo had the intentions of fulfilling administrative and event activities. However due to GWS turning away from VRC, Akimbo concluded that the GWS was content with the state they were in as a casual gaming group overall, but with the lack of focus towards VRChat, he would concentrate his efforts towards the Imperial Waifu Army. Akimbo now enlisted within the ranks of the Imperial Waifu Army, was assigned as the Battalion Drill Instructor by the Kaiserin Elita Von Alfherzen. Maintaining the same responsibilities as he once had before in the past when he were the Sergeant Major for the BoW. The range of duties were all too familiar to him. Motivated, with the help of friends and comrades alike, his new goal was to bring stability within the Airforce and Navy after its recent resignation of its commanding officers. With him aiding Garma, Pearl, and Tobi during weekly events, things would start to turn over a new leaf from the former. He has now moved on to new things with his bottle of milk in hand. but until He had the idea of bringing back the Band of Waifus, more then a year later. After much deliberation, the group was reestablished on August 24th,2019. The group had received a large spike of players past 100 members within a week and continues to grow. The Band of Waifus is currently run by Him with the aid of Chen and Doofy. Gallery Polar opposites4.png|Past and Present Memories united.png|GWS / BoW / IWA VRChat 1920x1080 2018-10-07 04-05-23.438.png|Akimbo and his recruits VRChat 1920x1080 2018-10-06 16-36-24.891.png|Leaders Meeting VRChat 1920x1080 2018-10-15 23-19-14.669.png|IWA Brazil VRChat 1920x1080 2018-09-30 17-39-34.png|Smauffle and his new thrall VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-05_02-58-04.522.png|Bry, Annhiro, Akimbo, Garma WafflesAkimbo1.png|Akimbo during his BoW days akimbo ocelot.jpg|GWS Instructor VRChat_1920x1080_2018-08-03_00-43-40.619.png|Secretary of Defense October_13_2018_IWA_Navy_Event_-_Gathering_on_the_Dock.png|Rebuilding of the Navy October_13_2018_IWA_Army_Event_-_Gathering_in_a_Field.png|Army October_13_2018_IWA_Army_Event_-_Gathering_by_a_Haystack.png VRChat_1920x1080_2018-10-01_17-24-24.124.png mMmmm.png VRChat_1920x1080_2019-01-22_08-12-00.627.png Category:Waifus Category:Vampires